The present invention relates to puzzles of the maze-type and more particularly to a maze-type puzzle which includes a game board and string-like elements secured to the game board.
Maze-type puzzles have been known heretofore. However, the puzzle of the present invention is unique in that it capitalizes upon recent current events which have become familiar to young and old alike and, therefore, imparts to the puzzle an element of familiarity which should enhance its popularity. It has been necessary, however, to devise a special game board which is used cooperatively with a series of string-like elements.
Thus, the recent wire-tapping or "bugging" episodes involving the White House in Washington, D.C. has led to the game apparatus of the present invention which provides for the "bugging" of the Pentagon.